bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Thaswordster/New World: Blnoriel's Path
If you're wondering what is this blog post, it's because I've decided to make a separate blog post for each player who has really started (got to Chapter 1) in New World. Anyway, here's Blnoriel's path. Blnoriel, if you want to continue playing, please comment in this blog post instead of the main post. Player Profile 'Blnoriel' *Level: 1, Class: Warrior *EXP: 0/100 *Metyen: 0 *Atk: 11 (5 + 5 + 5% Boost) *Spd: 11 (5 + 5 + 5% Boost) *Def: 0 *HP: 30/30 (15) *MP: 30/30 (15) *Crit. Chance: 20% *Equipments: **Armor: Wooden Armor (+15 HP, Weaknesses: Fire 100%, Water -100%) **Helmet: None **Shoes: Leather Sandals (+5 Atk) **Amulet: None **Ring/Gloves: Silver Ring (+15 MP) **Left Hand: Kitchen Knife (+10% Crit. Chance) **Right Hand: Shortsword (+5 Atk) *Inventory: **Nothing. *Skills: **Warrior's Rage: +50% to both Atk and Spd for the next 3 turns. MP Cost: (Atk+Spd)*0.75 (17 for now) ***To upgrade: Uses the skill 10 times and reaches Level 5 (0/10 times) *Current Quests: **None. *Extra Locations unlocked: **Turnik Central Park Save File PRIOR to this Blog Post Prologue There's something inside that generator that's causing all this chaos! You know it! Your adventure is coming to an end! As you approach the final portal, 3 Cyboloids appear and fight you. Battle Cyboloid 1 HP: 300, Atk: 100, Def: 100, Spd: 100, MP: 0, Crit. Chance: 10%, Skill: None Cyboloid 2&3 (same as above) :P Lol I'm just lazy Noriel HP: 1200, Atk: 500, Def: 100, Spd: 500, MP: 500 Crit. Chance: 25%, Skills: *Megatron Shockwave: Deals 400 HP damage to all enemies. MP cost: 160 MP Items: *Hyper Bomb: Deals 500 HP damage to all enemies. Determining Turn... 1-100: Cyboloid 1, 101-200: Cyboloid 2, 201-300: Cyboloid 3, 301-800: Raphael RNG: 126 It's Cyboloid 2's turn! Cyboloid 2 attacks. Cyboloid 2's Eff. Atk: 120 Calculating Crit. Hit. RNG: 54. No Crit. Hit. Noriel's Eff. Def: 104. 16 HP damage taken! HP is now 1184. Determining Turn... RNG: 16 It's Cyboloid 1's Turn! Cyboloid 1 attacks. Cyboloid 1's Eff. Atk: 75 (Mindam'd) Calculating Crit. Hit. RNG: 23. No Crit. Hit. Noriel's Eff. Def: 92. No damage taken! Determining Turn... RNG:22 It's Cyboloid 1's Turn! Cyboloid 1 attacks. Cyboloid 1's Eff. Atk: 107 Calculating Crit. Hit. RNG: 42. No Crit. Hit. Noriel's Eff. Def: 79. 28 HP damage taken! HP is now 1156 Determining Turn... RNG: 38 (what's wrong with the RNG today?!) It's Cyboloid 1's Turn! Cyboloid 1 attacks. Cyboloid 1's Eff. Atk: 99 Calculating Crit. Hit. RNG: 98. No Crit. Hit. Noriel's Eff. Def: 115. No damage taken! Determining Turn... RNG: 646. It's Noriel's Turn! 1. Attack 2. Defend 3. Use Skills 4. Use Items 5. Skip Turn 6. Give Up 7. Escape (not available) 8. Do Something Else And honestly, doesn't anyone realize that you can just use the item to sweep them all and make things quick? -_-"11 hours ago by Meta07 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlnorielThanks for the tip,I will USe the item 11 hours ago by ItsBloonTasty Noriel used Hyper Bomb. Even if all the Cyboloids maxdef'd they would all die anyway so yeah, they died. (sorry for being lazy again) Congratulations, Noriel won the battle and got 15000 XP! You went on and see Doue and Wacky battling Alpha. Alpha: Another target? Please... Battle Alpha: HP: 2500, Atk: 750, Def: 500, Spd: 750, MP: 1200 Skills: *'''Dystopia Blaster: Deals 3000 HP to 1 enemy. Needs to charge for 2 turns. MP cost: 600 (MP is only used when fully charged) '''Noriel HP: 1200, Atk: 500, Def: 100, Spd: 500, MP: 500 Crit. Chance: 25%, Skills: *Megatron Shockwave: Deals 400 HP damage to all enemies. MP cost: 160 MP Determining Turn... 1-500: Noriel, 501-1250: Alpha RNG: 512 It's Alpha's turn! Alpha charges Dystopia Blaster. 1 turn left until charging completed. Determining Turn... RNG: 263 It's Noriel's Turn! (choices as above, but you can now Ask Doue or Wacky to join party) 10 hours ago by Meta07 I'll Defend 8 days ago by Blnoriel Meta07 Noriel's Def has been doubled for the next attack! Determining Turn... RNG: 533 It's Alpha's turn! Alpha charges Dystopia Blaster. Charging finished. Determining Turn... RNG: 295 It's Noriel's turn! 7 days ago by Meta07 Blnoriel Defend Again 7 days ago by Blnoriel Meta07 Noriel's Def is now 200 for the next attack! Determining Turn... RNG: 838 It's Alpha's turn! Alpha uses Dystopia Blaster at Noriel. Noriel is defeated! Chapter 1Edit You woke up in Miyu's Mansion. Miyu: Good morning. My friend brought you here when you were in a coma, and all your stuffs have been stolen on the way by a thief gang. My apologies. However, I have a little thing to repay you... Miyu offers you a Kitchen Knife! Kitchen Knife: +10% Crit. Chance 1. Accept the offer 2. Reject the offer 3. Duel with Miyu 4. Ask Miyu to join party 5. Accuses Miyu of stealing 6. Do something else. 7 days ago by Meta07 Blnoriel 6.Ask for another item DIALOUGE:I need something more balanced 7 days ago by Blnoriel Meta07 Sorry, but Tasty and Logo caused a time paradox and you're now asleep along with everyone else. Please wait until it's morning and you'll all wake up and you can continue your quest. 4 days ago by Meta07 Meta07 Miyu: Uh... uhm... I gave Logo my old clock and I gave Tasty my Pearl so... uhm... I guess I don't really have any useful item to give you. So please accept this knife. Accept Kitchen Knife? 1. Yes 2. No 3 days ago by Meta07 Blnoriel 1 3 days ago by Blnoriel Meta07 You've got Kitchen Knife! Equip it? 1. Yes 2. No Miyu: Ok, thank you very much! Now, maybe you should go to the Job Board to register for a class and get your first quest! Good luck on your journey! Where will you go now? 1. Hotel 2. Job Board 3. Weaponry 4. Armoury 5. Jewelry 6. Alchemist 7. City Hall 8. Clocktower 9. Evershade Forest 10. Explore city for more areas 11. Do something else 2 hours ago by Meta07 Blnoriel 1 and 2 23 minutes ago by Blnoriel Meta07 You're now at the Job Board. What will you do? 1. Register for a Class 2. Check quests 3. Post something on the board 4. Do something else 18 minutes ago by Meta07 Blnoriel 1 18 minutes ago by Blnoriel Category:Blog posts